Revenge's Plot
by Hphottie34
Summary: "Mark my words,you will all wish you had never betrayed him. There will be a greater threat than Voldemort and then you'll be on your own." m/m in ch.1 then f/m weasley/granger bashing some order bashing.Fem!Harry pregnancy, violence and language.
1. prolouge

Revenge's Plot

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters unfortunately.

Warnings: m/m , f/m , pregnancy, violence language,etc.

Sneak peek:

_"HARRY! Just tell them. Please , just tell them about the-"_

_"No, Draco I can't - I can't they won't believe me," Harry cried. "I wasn't there and I didn't hurt that girl it wasn't me please._

_"I'm sorry but if you can't prove you weren't there with anything other the a death eater's words and tears. Then Mr. Potter you are here by found gulity of all crimes against Lavander Elizabeth Brown and are sentenced to 5 years in maximum securtity at Azkaban Prision. Meeting ajourned." Madam Bones banged her gavel as three guards came to carry Harry out. _

_"NOOO! Please help me! Please. Draco please! I didn't do it." screamed Harry as he was dragged off . _

_Draco fought to get to Harry , but he found he was being held back by his father and god-father. Finally when Draco calmed down enough to be trusted not to go running off after the guards and Harry. He turned to the ones who were once His fiance's family and friends, those who Harry had once thought the world of. A sneer appeared upon his face as he took in the indifference and hatred that was plastered on each face. Disgust settled into his as he realized the betrayal that was committed here today._

_"You sick bastards, After everything he did-after everything he sacrificed. THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM? HE LOVED YOU! he would have done anything for you just to get you freed and you don't even bat an EYE at this obvious case of injustice ."_

_Granger walked up and slapped him in the face. A snarl on her face twisted it into a ulgy version of the once pretty girl. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at Draco's caring that there were witnesses in the room. Snape and Lucius pulled their own wands out pointing them at Granger as the rest of the Order did the same. _

_"If he was innocent then why couldn't he prove it? Wanna know why? It was because he wasn't innocent. He tried to kill Lavander after she threatened to go to The ministry about him sexually harassing a deprived monster who has gone dark face it Malfoy you lost." Hermione mocked._

_Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing from these this time Harry and he had believed they had his back and really they were just waiting for an oppurtunity to get rid of they would get their comeuppance Draco was sure of that._

_"Mark my words,you will all you wish had never betrayed him. There will be a greater threat than Voldemort and then you'll be on your own."_

_**THANKS FOR READING. If anyone would like to be one. I need a beta. It could help me out a lot. Thanks again. I'll try to have the First chapter up real soon. BYE BYE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE:

_**Author note: Because this is my first fic the chapters will be short until I build steam. So here we go.**_

The night was cold and wet as rain pounded against the side of Number Four Privet sounds of the rain drumming against the house lulling everyone to sleep except one. In the smallest room in the house was a young man of a medium build and medium height , who looked to be sixteen. There was nothing really special about his face except the lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead and dark green eyes the colour of a rare emerald uncut and raw. However , underneath this average appearing boy lay something quite extraordinary , beyond anything normal human beings could think of. For you see Harry Potter was a wizard who attended a school as extraordinary as Mr. Potter called Hogwarts ,School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry continued to look out the window warped by the rain and sighed as he waited for midnight to strike and he would collect his inheiritance , so he could be free from his jealous aunt , idiot cousin and drunkard was his birthday and he would free to use magic . He looked at the clock on the nightstand (the only expensive thing he was given to by the Dursleys) _11:59_, only one minute left. Plans on ecsaping this hell hole running through mind. Harry couold feel the air charging with magic as the seconds closed in and somewhere deep inside his magic stirred into a frenzy.

_ BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!_ The alarm clocked rang as it signaled twelve 'o' clock and the pressure inside him explode. White hot pain rushed through him like an invisible fire spreading to every inch of his body from the inside out. Harry cried out as he fell to the floor too consumed with the pain inflicting his body to worry about waking his relatives. Lucky for Harry thunder had started up drowning out his earh shattering could his oragns rearranging and his hip bones widen. His skin felt like wax as it morphed and reshaped as if he had drank Polyjuice potion. Blood filled his mouth as he bit his tongue and flailed on the floor. Soon everything started to slow down and Harry could feel the pain ebb away starting at his fingertips.

He didn't really have time to analzye what had just happened to as the darkness beagn to set in , but he was conscious enough to realized something had majorly changed about and it was the added finally let sleep claim him,while all thoughts of magical inheritances and pain were pushed to back of his mind.

The morning came and Harry was still sprawled on the floor with blood covering his chin and didn't noticed his door opening or the humongous shilloute that spilled into the room.

_**Alright guys that was the first real chapter I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. A couple of announcements for you guys.**_

_**First, is that I am in need of a beta desperately and if you would like the job just email me at or on the site . That would be awesome and save me a lot of time trying to correct it myself , because really My grammar isn't perfect and I could use the help. **_

_**Second, if you have any ideas or anything feel free to leave them in your reviews and I could look over them to see if they're usable. **_

_**Thanks so much don't forget to review so I CAN WRITE . Hugs and Kisses:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey friends ,

Sorry to do this to ya , but got major writers block and it's killing me. So for now there probably won't be updates unless someone would like to adopt the story I won't mind just write me at hphottie_34hotmail and we'll go from there. I want to thank all those who supported and enjoyed what I put out. It's been fun .

Hphottie34

p.s. xoxo


End file.
